


Quiet

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "Can there be a day or even a hour where you act mature?""Cas, they're seven.""I was referring to you."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Quiet

"Okay, thanks a lot. See you in a minute." Cas hung up his phone and spun around on his heels, glaring at the three giggling people that had been standing behind him. "This isn't funny."

"Yeah," his husband grinned, "it is."

Their two kids laughed even louder.

"You got paint on you butt!" Claire exclaimed, throwing her short arms out as if presenting something. 

Her twin, Jack, pointed at Cas. "Butt paint!"

"Okay. That's it." Cas stomped away from the bench they were next to and pointed to a different one; and this one did not have a "wet paint" sign on it. "Sit. All of you."

His family obeyed, and the laughter died down, but they were all still smiling.

He stared at each in turn. "I am at my limit."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just paint, Cas. Take it easy."

"Yeah, daddy," Jack agreed. "Take it easy!"

Castiel, looking incredulous, growled out, "Th- just pa- it is not 'just paint'. It's the whoopie cushion when I'm on an important call. It's the fake toilet paper when we have tacos. It's the cups of cold water when I'm showering. It's th-"

"Are you just gonna stand there listing stuff?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised. "'Cause I'll be honest, I'm starting to drfit off here."

"Yeah," Claire piped up. "Me too." Her twin nodded seriously.

"And no one told you to sit there. You did it of your own free will."

Cas bit his lip. "Honey, I know darn well you all saw the sign before I sat down and purposefully didn't say anything."

"Well, I'm not denying that."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just... Can there be a day or even a hour where you act mature?"

"Cas, they're seven."

"I was referring to you."

"Oh. Then, no."

"Look, Garth is gonna be here soon with a pair of pants for me, and then we'll be going inside. I don't want to hear anything from any of you, except 'amen's and 'also with you's and the like." He crossed his arms.

"Not a real fan of the tone you have. It's almost like you think we'll do something to embarrass you."

Castiel flared his nostrils. "You do! If it's not Claire with her fake cockroaches or Jack stacking up the hymnals, it's you making fart noises everytime Reverend Myers moves."

"But it's boring," Claire whined. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Listen. It's church, not an amusment park."

Dean sucked his teeth. "Cas, maybe they really are too young for this. If you think they've been such a problem, we can rehire the babysitter for Sundays."

"Yeah," Jack clapped his hands. "Sully is so fun! He doesn't have to go to dumb ol' church."

Cas shook his head. "No. They need to learn to behave. Kaia and Patience are younger than you and they don't cause problems." An idea came to Cas then. "How about this; you guys be quiet during today's sermon and we'll have chocolate chip pancakes for lunch."

"Okay," the twins agreed in unison.

His husband gave him an unimpressed look. "Cas, I can just buy pancakes anytime I want. In fact I can make them. It's not a real prize for me." Castiel leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "Oh. Okay. That'll do it. It's quiet time kids."

"But what did daddy whis-" Claire began.

"Nope. Not important. I can see Garth in the parking lot, let's go."

*****

On the way to a pew in the third row that was empty, Castiel gave quiet nods of greeting to the Mill's, the Moseley's, his friend Hannah and a few other people. He had the kids slide in first before him and Dean took their seats.

The Reverend walked up to the podium, and everyone rose.

"Good morning to all on this blessed day," he started, and Cas side eyed his husband. 

"Thanks be to God," the parishioners replied.

"Amen."

Everyone sat and the man officially started his sermon. While he spoke, Cas heard a soft whine coming from his right, and him and Dean looked to see Claire gripping her seat.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Dean whispered.

"I'm sorry, daddies," she replied, and Castiel realized he smelled something strange in the air.

"Oh," Cas whispered when he figured out what had happened. Immediately, he took of his suit jacket and handed it to Dean, who wrapped their crying and wet daughter in it. 

"Jack, bud. We gotta go."

Wordlessly, their son quickly got up and led the way to the door. Dean carried Claire, rubbing her back soothingly.

Cas sent a quick text to Garth, asking him to get someone to clean up the mess, then headed out after his family.

*****

At their home, after they had cleaned Claire and put her and her brother into clean pajamas, they all sat in the living room with pancakes Dean had baked. The kids were sitting on the floor watching some cartoon, and Castiel was on the couch, Dean snuggled up close to him.

Cas sighed and rubbed his head against Dean's.

"Guess I was the problem today," he whispered.

"Kind of," Dean agreed, grabbing one of his hands and kissing his knuckles. "But we can be obnoxious sometimes."

"What do you think I'll have to do to make her forgive me?"

"A pony, definitely."

"I figured. I'll call Sully later. It might be nice to just be the two of us at church again."

Dean smiled and tilted his head up, and Cas gave in to his husband's silent request for a kiss.


End file.
